


Love of the Westend

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Love of the Westend

Hanging up the telephone, you ran from your bedroom downstairs, stopping in the living room your parents started to stare at you, you breathed in and squealed “I’ve got it! I’ve got it! I’m going to be the lead female dancer in the upcoming FAME musical on the West end!” Smiles broke out on your parent’s faces “we knew you could do it sweetheart” your Mum spoke, “Show them how it´s done, darling.” Your Dad said, twirling around in your excitement "I have to phone Legolas and tell him” with that you rang his number and ran off.  
Thranduil was in his room waiting for a call when someone came bursting through the door, turning he saw Legolas with a massive smile on his face “Ada, (y/n) got the lead female role in FAME, I’m going out to celebrate with her so don’t wait up” with that he turned and ran out the door just as Thranduil’s phone rang.  
….  
Standing at the bar you and Legolas were on your sixth print giggling away at all the gossip you had for each other, “I’m so proud of you (y/n), you have worked so hard for this role” “Thank you Legolas, I’m meeting my leading man tomorrow so we can’t get too drunk” you said with a giggle.  
“Bars closed people, away home with the lot of you” The barman said lifting your glasses you both downed your drinks and went to the door laughing, walking towards Legolas’s house he jumped on your back and yelled “piggyback” laughing you wrapped your arms around his knees, and said “Where to my lord?” "To home noble steed to home!“

….  
Arriving at the rehearsals studio Thranduil was greeted by the producer of the show and the choreographer, moving his coffee from his right to his left hand, he held out his right to shake their hands, heading inside he placed his bag down next to the chair that had his name on it and sent a small smile to the other cast members sitting in their chairs as the producer introduced him as the leading man, "Now we are just waiting on our leading lady, who I hear got a little too merry last night” the producer said with a laugh making everyone else smile, the producer raised his phone to read the text that just got delivered to it “Ah, our leading lady is on her, but she’s stuck in traffic we may just have to start without her and recorded the choreography so she can catch up on her own” nodding everyone made their way to the training room.

 

Jumping out of the taxi you paid the driver “Keep the change” you said as you ran into the building and towards the training room, entering the room your eyes scanned everyone and landed on Thranduil gasping you turned and saw the producer walking towards you “I’m so sorry I’m late” you whispered out “at least you’re here now” “I didn’t know Thranduil was apart of this production” you said looking back at him watching him twirl, “his your leading man” snapping your eyes back to the producer you month almost touched the floor “Legolas is going to love this” you thought. 

You joined in with the group, rehearsing the main group numbers of the show and the one on ones with Thranduil blushing everytime he held you in his arms until the choreographer called a break of lunch, picking up two plates of the food you walked over to Thranduil and handed him one and sat down next to him “so you’re my leading man and my best friends father” you spoke “and you’re my leading lady, and my sons best friend” he replied smirking “Legolas is going to love this isn’t he” you spoke as you looked at him “He’ll never let us live this down you know (y/n)” "I know" you giggled out, finishing your lunch and returning to the rehearsal sending a text to update Legolas on the leading man front, as Thranduil did the same. Smiling at his phone Legolas saw the two texts and the pleading of you both not to tease them over it, of course Legolas wouldn’t drop this he knew your feelings towards his Father, but he also knew his Fathers feelings towards you, He was glad that he pushed his Father to go for the audition of the leading man as soon as he heard you were auditioning for the leading lady.

 

Practicing the movements in the dark lit training room you looked at the laptop being reflected in the mirror showing the recording of the rehearsal you twirled when you needed to twirled matching the recording, but your eyes were fixed on Thranduil, watching all his muscles move, your mind started to wander to dark places, “this is going to be a tough 6 months” you thought. 

….

Night after night the performance went down a storm, Tonight was your last one and the crowd gave you all a standing ovation taking Thranduil’s hand you walked to the front of the stage and bowed looking up you heard Legolas shouting “Shake that booty babe!” gigging you turned to Thranduil and whispered “I’m surprised they haven’t thrown him out by now” “I think they just expected it after the sixth performance” he said smiling back.

 

Joining the others after you put your bag away the after party Thranduil was hosting at his house was in full swing, you all raised a drink to the producer and the choreography while they raised one to you all for an amazing 6 months, drinking and posing for photos with the other cast members well into the night, one by one they all left the producer was the last to leave saying they are in talks with Broadway about taking it to America and he’ll be in touch soon as he wants to keep his leading lady and man together giving you a knowing wink before getting into his taxi.

 

Locking up you made your way upstairs, walking into Legolas’s room you saw he was flat out asleep, stepping out and closing the door, you walked across the landing you entered the bedroom and saw Thranduil already passed out on the bed not bothering to get undressed you laid down next to him and lifted his arm so you could place your head next to his and snuggle closer.

“Do you think he knows?” Thranduil asked in a sleepy voice “Who and what?” you whispered back “the producer? About us being together” “well he just said about taking us to Broadway and give me a wink, so I think he has a feeling” you responded looking up at him, a small smile slid onto your face when you heard “hm” closing your eyes you whispered “we owe everything to Legolas” and with that you fall asleep in the arms of your leading man and the man who captured your heart.


End file.
